


Bizcocho de limón

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pronombre femeninos para Arashi, Son mis tags más usadas tete
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Quizás un poco más oscuro de lo que debería y con un glaseado puesto de manera desordenada, pero rezuma amor y dedicación igual que rezuma crema.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Arashi!

El bizcocho que le presenta no es especialmente grande, seguramente más que suficiente para los dos y sobrando para compartir con alguien más si se tiene en cuenta que Mika come como un pajarito, pero no es el tamaño del bizcocho (que el moreno jura que es de limón) lo que le preocupa; uno pensaría que Arashi ya está más que acostumbrada a dulces escalofriantes teniendo que convivir con Ritsu casi a diario y sin embargo no puede evitar sentir lástima de la catástrofe que tiene delante. Si lo mira bien, se intenta convencer, tampoco está tan mal, quizás un poco más oscuro de lo que debería y con un glaseado puesto de manera desordenada, pero rezuma amor y dedicación igual que rezuma crema.

Mika le mira con vergüenza de su propia creación y Arashi no tiene corazón para rechazar algo que esa cara de cachorrito le dé, mucho menos cuando se ha esforzado tanto por ella.

-¡Seguro que está muy buena! -Ofrece como consuelo, porque los dos saben perfectamente que buena pinta no tiene, pero es el sentimiento lo que cuenta y si se repite eso muchas veces seguro que es capaz de sacarle buen sabor.

El moreno sonríe y Arashi sabe que ha dado en el clavo con sus palabras, ahora parece más animado y menos avergonzado y lo que cuenta es haber evitado que Mika se pusiese triste, porque ella ya está más que satisfecha de haber recibido un regalo por su parte. Dejando el plato sobre la mesa, da unas palmaditas sobre su regazo, dando una invitación que el moreno no tarda en aceptar, acomodándose sobre las piernas de Arashi como si fuesen el lugar al que pertenece.

-¿Y sabes lo que haría que supiese mejor? Si me lo dieses tú~

El color que aparece en sus mejillas es suficiente para compensar cualquier dolor de estómago que vaya a sufrir en el futuro. 

-Pe-Pero...-Tartamudea, buscando una excusa que no llega a formar cuando Arashi pestañea y le sonríe de esa manera a la que sabe que Mika es débil- ¡S-Solo un poco!

La tarta no es exactamente horrible, difícil de morder a veces y extremadamente dulce otras, pero el bizcocho pronto queda olvidado cuando sus labios encuentran los de Mika y de repente el pastel le parece el mejor que ha probado en su vida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Naru-chan~ -Consigue decir antes de acercar a la rubia para otro beso.

Sí, definitivamente el mejor que ha probado.

**Author's Note:**

> Arashi es un personaje que significa mucho para mí, no me voy a poner moñas sobre un personaje de ficción pero sí es verdad que la quiero muchísimo y tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón


End file.
